11 Sebelas
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa rentang normal untuk sebuah penilaian hanya sampai pada angka sepuluh. Namun pernahkah ada yang sampai menyalahi aturan itu dan mencapai angka sebelas? Tahun ke 6. Lavender Brown x Seamus Finnigan. Oneshot. No Lime. Happy reading!


Aku tahu bahwa rentang normal untuk sebuah penilaian hanya sampai pada angka sepuluh. Namun pernahkah ada yang sampai menyalahi aturan itu dan mencapai angka sebelas?

_Well_, kalaupun tidak ada, biarlah penilaianku jadi yang pertama.

* * *

><p>Sebelas<p>

By : 7 Days of Summer

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Satu, untuk tak memandangku dengan rasa kasihan.<strong>_

"_I love you, Hermione," desah Ron._

"_Jangan sampai Lavender mendengarnya," ujar Hermione._

Sayangnya aku mendengarnya, sejelas aku mendengar desah kaget Parvati di sampingku. Akupun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona yang menjalari wajah keduanya.

Aku memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat aku berkata bahwa aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun saat ini, aku benar-benar mengharapkan tatapan-tatapan itu berpaling. Paling tidak jangan menatapku dengan rasa kasihan yang begitu kentara.

Dean, Ginny, kakak-beradik Creevey, Neville, bahkan Parvati.

Langkahku gemetar. Angelina yang duduk paling dekat dengan jalan di ruang rekreasi mungkin melihatnya. Baru kali ini aku merasa pintu keluar ruang rekreasi begitu jauh.

Aku memandang sekilas ruangan itu. Menatap singkat satu demi satu orang-orang di sana. Menangkap basah pandangan mereka. Nampaknya si Trio Emas sedang tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perubahan atmosfer di sana. Baguslah. Setidaknya tidak perlu ada jeritan lagi. Aku lelah.

Tapi tunggu, ada satu yang tidak memandangku. Di sana, di sudut ruangan nyaris tertutup oleh kerumunan. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut sewarna pasir basah tertunduk memandang penuh konsentrasi pada sebuah kotak di depannya.

Aku nyaris bersyukur bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada set catur sihirnya daripada dramaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Dua, untuk menemaniku−meski tertidur, di kegelapan.<strong>_

Menyedihkan sekali rasanya kembali ke sini. Ke tempat yang biasa kukunjungi bersama Ron dulu. Bedanya, dulu kami mendatangi tempat ini bersama, tertawa pada hal paling remeh sekalipun, berbagi ciuman. Lalu tertawa lagi.

Kini aku mendatanginya dengan rasa sakit karena dia meninggalkanku.

Danau hitam terlihat berkilauan saat awan di atas akhirnya menyingkir, membiarkan sinar bulan menyinari pelataran Hogwarts. Segalanya masih seperti yang kuingat. Tenang dan dingin.

Aku mencari bongkah batu yang biasanya kududuki, ada di sebelah tangga menuju bawah. Namun sudah ada seseorang di sana. Aku curiga kedua iris birunya telah memandangiku dari tadi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini," kataku.

"Aku tahu," katanya. Ketenangannya entah kenapa membuat darahku naik.

"Kenapa? Mau mengambil kesempatan untuk mencelaku?" kataku. Aku tahu bahwa tidak sepantasnya aku berkata demikian. Hanya saja urgensi untuk meluapkan kemarahanku sudah tak tertahankan. "Atau kau mau menjelek-jelekkan Weasley supaya bisa mendekatiku?"

"Tidak," ujarnya tenang. "Ron orang baik. Aku hanya di sini untuk untuk mengamati itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dinding batu di depannya. Aku nyaris saja kembali mengkonfrontasinya jika saja mataku tidak tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala anak itu. Tapi yang kutahu, selama aku di sini, menghitungi bintang yang kadang menghilang karena pandanganku yang mengabur, selama itu pula ia di sudut itu. Menemaniku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Tiga, untuk bersikap dewasa meski kau sama sekali tidak pantas.<strong>_

"Kenapa ia mau saat kuajak berkencan?" tanyaku saat kami kembali berdiam diri di koridor menuju menara astronomi. Entah bagaimana caranya, kami berdua telah menghabiskan separuh malam pada beberapa malam terakhir di sini. Hanya duduk tanpa bicara.

Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa aku tidak memprotes. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk memandangi bintang di atas. Mungkin semilir angin membekukan otakku. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah bertanya. Hanya duduk dan memandangi dinding batu. Kadang tertidur.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai bertanya padanya.

"Karena ia juga pernah menyayangimu. Mungkin sekarang rasa sayangnya telah berganti rupa menjadi sesuatu yang lain," katanya. Aku mendengus.

"Menjadi rasa benci?"

"Bukan," katanya. "Sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan murni. Persahabatan."

Ia benar-benar bukan tipe penasihat. Dandanannya berantakan, kadang suka bertingkah aneh tanpa sebab. Namun entah kenapa, jawabannya mampu menyentuh sampai relung hatiku yang terdalam. Mengantarkan pesan hangat sekaligus menyakitkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Empat, untuk melempariku bola salju.<strong>_

"Aku penasaran kenapa Topi Seleksi menempatkanmu di Gryffindor."

Saat itu kami tengah berada di pelataran Hogwarts. Salju yang turun semalam telah mengubah tanah dan nyaris semua yang ada di atasnya menjadi dataran dan gundukan putih. Aku duduk di sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat di dekat danau, lalu menyihir api kecil untuk menghangatkan diri. Beberapa murid terlihat sibuk mengerjai cumi-cumi raksasa yang entah kenapa menampakkan diri di cuaca yang menusuk tulang seperti ini.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Seamus. Ia kini berjongkok sambil memainkan salju yang ada di bawahnya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Karena ia tahu akan ada saat-saat seperti ini. Kau, sendirian di tengah-tengah salju. Lalu aku datang, dan melemparimu ini," katanya. Aku tidak sempat berpikir apa yang ia maksudkan karena tiba-tiba saja gumpalan kecil dan dingin menerpa keras wajahku.

"Kau−kekanak-kanakan sekali!" dengusku sambil berusaha membersihkan salju dari wajahku.

"Siapa bilang Gryffindor harus membosankan?" cengirnya.

Seperti yang sering terjadi sebelumnya, cengirannya itu selalu membuatku tidak tahan. Maka diam-diam kuambil segenggam salju lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungku. Ia sedang mengumpulkan salju di tangannya sendiri saat aku mendekatinya.

"Ya. Gryffindor memang tidak seharusnya membosankan. Iya, kan?"

Ia menoleh, dan langsung kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melempar saljuku ke wajahnya. Ia sampai terjengkal ke belakang.

Aku tertawa. Rasanya seperti keajaiban.

Ah, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dan ups, saatnya melarikan diri!

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Lima, untuk Butterbeer yang hangat.<strong>_

Aku sedang membaca buku yang iseng kupinjam dari perpustakaan di koridor lantai tujuh saat sesuatu yang hangat menempel di lenganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna kuning menyenangkan dalam sebuah gelas yang terbungkus kertas berwarna cokelat pastel.

"Dean berhasil menyelundupkannya ke sini," kata Seamus. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah bertemu orang yang mempunyai senyum yang menular seperti dirinya.

"Kalian memang pembuat onar," kataku sambil mengambil sebungkus, membuka, lalu meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. Setengah karena aku masih malu untuk tersenyum padanya, setengah karena aku langsung tergiur oleh aromanya yang manis. Rasa hangat langsung menyelubungi tubuhku dari dalam.

"Yeah. Berkat Harry dan Ron, kami berhasil menemukan terowongan rahasia yang baru," katanya. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya seketika menegang. Ia lalu memandangiku dengan ekspresi aneh.

Sejujurnya ia tidak perlu begitu. Sungguh. Entah bagaimana caranya tiga huruf pembentuk nama itu tidak terlalu terasa pahit lagi. Mungkin karena Butterbeer ini. Entahlah.

Namun aku tidak berkata apapun. Kami hanya menikmati Butterbeer sambil memandangi salju yang perlahan turun lewat jendela tanpa kaca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Enam, untuk iris matamu yang indah.<strong>_

"Nyaris seluruh penghuni Gryffindor menyangka kau gay."

Kami tengah berjalan-jalan diantara tumpukan salju yang menggunung di dekat danau. Ada beberapa lubang besar di sana bekas perang lempar salju yang dilakukan sekumpulan murid tahun kedua tadi pagi.

"Tidak heran. Dean juga sering bertanya itu padaku," katanya kalem. Aku nyaris saja berkata bahwa dengan Dean-lah ia sering disangka gay.

"Kau yakin kau masih menyukai gadis-gadis?" tanyaku. Permukaan danau sudah tertutup es dengan sempurna. Aku penasaran apakah aman untuk bermain seluncuran di atasnya.

"Menurutmu?"

Ada sesuatu dalam cara bicaranya yang membuatku menatapnya. Hanya satu kata tanya yang ia ucapkan, namun wajahku langsung terasa panas. Iris birunya seakan menelanjangiku, memandang langsung ke dalam sudut-sudut yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan.

Dan aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Tujuh, untuk detensimu yang kelima puluh.<strong>_

"Kau meledakkan sesuatu lagi."

Kami bertemu di belokan koridor lantai dua. Aku melihatnya sedang membenahi jubahnya yang bolong. Aroma sesuatu yang hangus menguar saat ia mendekat.

"Yeah," cengirnya. Lagi-lagi ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Detensi?" tanyaku. Meskipun tidak perlu.

"Seperti biasa."

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Delapan, untuk ucapan terima kasihmu.<strong>_

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang menggerakkanku menuju dapur dan menyuruh seorang peri rumah di sana. Yang aku ingat, aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi dengan segelas cokelat panas di tanganku. Bukan untukku. Aku bahkan heran mengapa aku tidak membuatnya untukku sendiri.

Aku hanya meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Di atas sebuah meja kecil yang kusihir sendiri. Dengan masih bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sampai repot-repot berbuat demikian.

Jawabannya muncul esok harinya. Saat aku hendak menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan, Seamus menungguku di depan pintu gandanya.

"Terima kasih atas cokelat panasnya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, iya. Senyum itu jawabannya.

"Peri rumah yang membuatnya," kataku. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup.

"_Thank's anyway_…" katanya.

Aku hanya diam saat kami berjalan beriringan menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Bagaimana detensimu?" tanyaku.

"Membosankan," katanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Sembilan, untuk memberitahuku kenyataan.<strong>_

"Ron dan Hermione mulai berkencan," katanya.

Kami kembali berada di koridor menuju menara astronomi. Kembali berdiam diri menikmati dingin dan pemandangan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. Beberapa diantaranya melayang melewati jendela dan menyentuh kakiku.

"Aku tahu."

Tidak seperti biasanya, ia memainkan tongkatnya. Menghidup-matikan ujungnya, sampai-sampai aku merasa ada seseorang yang iseng menyoroti kami secara bergantian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku meliriknya, dan ia tidak memandangku.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa sakit saat mendengar hal itu dari Parvati pagi ini. Dan aku pun terkejut bahwa hatiku masih bereaksi demikian. Namun apa yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah aku tidak menangis, seperti pada malam-malam awal perpisahanku dengan Ron.

Aku memiliki asumsi sendiri mengenai hal ini, meski kadang asumsi itu terasa terlalu mustahil. Karena nyaris setiap incinya berhubungan dengan pria yang kini duduk menunduk memandang tanah di dekatku.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja," katanya, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku mengangguk. Susah payah menelan kembali asumsi yang nyaris terlontar dari mulutku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Sepuluh, untuk mantra konyolmu.<strong>_

Pergantian kelas menjadi hal kesekian yang kubenci. Karena aku tidak bisa menduga dengan siapa aku bertemu di koridor. Seperti saat selesai pelajaran Ramalan kemarin, aku bertemu Ron di koridor lantai tiga. Dari semua orang yang memiliki kemungkinan bertemu denganku, aku bertemu dengan_nya_.

Rasanya menyebalkan−dan menyakitkan, saat melihat sorot bersalah pada matanya. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap sewajarnya? Tidak bisakah ia berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja? Aku sudah menyerah untuk bersikap dramatis, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

Aku sudah bukan lagi gadis yang histeris. Salahkanlah seseorang berambut sewarna pasir dan iris mata birunya. Mengingat orang itu tiba-tiba membuatku tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa aku menjadi lebih tenang. Dan berani.

Ron terlihat seperti ingin menyapaku, dan kuputuskan akan menyapa balik. Namun tiba-tiba ia berbelok secara drastis di belokan tepat di depannya. Ada yang aneh. Ia seperti terseret oleh sepatunya yang bergerak sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mencari sumber kecurigaanku. Benar saja, di tengah keramaian pergantian kelas, Seamus terlihat berdiri di tengah koridor dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengarnya berkata,

"Confundus. Butuh waktu sebulan untuk menguasainya."

Aku nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Sebelas, untuk… entahlah.<strong>_

"Kau tidak pergi ke Hogsmead?"

Kami berada di tengah-tengah kesibukan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, saat setiap murid saling meneriaki satu sama lain, menyuruh bersiap dan bergegas. Aku hanya duduk di kursi merah dekat perapian, menikmati pemandangan itu dalam diam. Parvati pergi bersama kembarannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berulang kali mengajakku, tapi aku menolak. Aku masih ingin sendiri.

"Sedang tidak ingin," kata Seamus. Tidak tahu kenapa orang ini malah ikut-ikutan duduk di sampingku, memandangi kakak beradik Creevey yang sibuk menjepret tiap orang di sana.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau dan Dean selalu pergi bersama?" desakku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk bahwa sebenarnya Seamus sengaja tidak pergi karena ingin menemaniku. Meski aku akan sangat senang jika memang demikian, aku masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa aku akan menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

"Nanti saja," katanya.

Ah, seperti itu rupanya. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin bagi si pembuat onar yang suka meledakkan barang-barang ini melewatkan kunjungan ke Hogsmead. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kecewa tanpa sebab.

"Kalau kukatakan aku ingin pergi denganmu, kau mau?" tanyanya, yang sukses membuatku bungkam.

Aku tahu akan kedengaran cengeng, tapi entah kenapa ajakannya membuatku ingin menangis.

"Lavender Brown, maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmead bersamaku?"

Meskipun geli dengan permintaannya yang mirip lamaran, namun aku mengangguk.

Dan senyumnya benar-benar menular.

-FIN-


End file.
